Transmogrifying Love
by XXXMystery
Summary: Rex lives in a world where Evos are hunted down and done who knows what to by the World Government of Providence. In his uncle's Kingdom Abysus, he comes across a wayward human, causing a forbidden tale of love and lust to unfold; AU;gaysex;Rex/Noah;rape
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Man of Action, not I, owns Generator Rex. I just love the show!**

**Info: Rex lives in a world where beings called ****Evos**** are hunted down, captured, and done who knows what to by the World Government of Providence. Rex, an ****Evo**** himself and one of the most powerful ones at that, has been hunted since the day he was born. Now fifteen years later, Rex lives in the last safe haven for evos: ****Kingdom Abysus , ruled by Rex's enchanting and enigmatic uncle, Van Kleiss. There Rex comes across Noah, a seemingly wayward human, and a forbidden tale of love and lust unfolds. **

**Warnings: AU; underaged sex and boy on boy in later chapters. I do warn you though that no M-rated material will happen before chapter three. Some kisses and hugs perhaps and maybe even some groping but nothing more until at least chapter 3. This chapter is just about how this universe's Kingdom Abyssus came to be, how this universe's Rex's parents disappeared, and about how this universe's Providence acts. Skip to next chapter if you're not interested.**

_**Me: **_**Hi, I'm Lan and I decided that there needs to be more Generator Rex fanfics so here it is.**

_**Rex: **_**What's this? *rips story out of my hand* A story about me? Well I am the greate-*reads next chapter* Whaaa! This is...this is! LANNNNN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

_**Me: **_**Sorry, but I have to go before an enraged Evo kills me.*uses personal nanites to grow wings and fly into the air* Oh, and in case I don't make it back alive: Here's the story! *tosses it to all of my eagerly awaiting fans(I wish)***

_**Rex: **_**GET BACK HERE!*uses own personal nanites to grow a flying jetpack and chases after me***

_**Let the Adventure Begin!**_

"Come on! This way!" A 20-something year old man shouted, pushing past both trees and bushes alike. The lower hanging branches and the taller thorny bushes scratched red marks into the man's exposed cheeks and arms. One of which had a golden gauntlet hanging off the wrist instead of a hand. When the man reached a clearing in the wood and turned back to see if his comrades had caught up with him yet, the discordant hum of engines suffused the previously still night. Hatred clear in his eyes, the man whirled around, the bright full moon emphasizing the contrast between his long black hair and the white streaks that lay in it. One tiny, pinpricked needle thrusted out of each of the man's golden gauntlet's five fingers. The man gritted his teeth, moving to the side to let his two friends exit the woods and enter the clearing Their eyes too went wide with unsurpressed rage as they saw the approaching array of Providence Anti-Evo Aircraft (PAEA)-aircraft specifically designed by Providence to subdue and capture all Evos. The two people who now stood to the right of the white-streaked man were dressed in a similar fashion of torn blue jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. They, like the gauntleted man, had black hair, but without the white streaks or of the same length. The man of the duo had short wavy hair and a scar that passed all the way from his left eye to his jaw. It had a reddish sheen to it that gleamed in the moonlight in the same terrifying way that the man's one working cold, black eye did; the other one, the left one, held a milky opagueness that was frightening in its own right. The woman of the duo had shining raven-black hair that was thriced as long as the man with the gauntlet. It went all the way down to her knees. Her face, although scarless, held a myriad of wrinkles that were undoubtedly caused by constant worry and fear. A small bundle in her pale arms emitted a piercing shriek without end. The crying baby's eyes were closed in the effort of its cries and a tuft of black hair could be seen ontop of the nearly bald head. Even as the closest of the PAEAs landed, sending forth a torrent of armed and dangerous Providence soldiers from its massice bulk, the woman tried to assurance the infant and croon it into silence. The baby's crying only grew louder. When the Providence soldiers were almost three miles away, the gauntlet wearing man would have race forward if it wasn't from a curt shake of the head from the scarred man.

"No, Van. I'll take care of them. I need you to take Vanessa and my son out of here to that forest," his voice was gruff and his jaw was set as he left Van and Vanessa, running almost nonstop. However, before he was completely swallowed up by the shadow formed by the moon's light, he looked back at Vanessa with a rueful expression in his eyes and an unspoken final good bye on his lips. Clenching his teeth together, he continued his mad dash to the soldiers even as they raised their laser pistols into the air at his and the others' locations. Right before the first shots were fired, the entire left side of the man's body, splitting right down the middle of his scalp to the middle of the bridge of his nose to his crotch, became a convulsing mess of metallic and girthy tentacles, each with foot long spikes all over the ends and edges. Several tentacles were kept on the ground at all times in order to act as makeshift feet. With one swing, the half man/half metal plant thing shielded the oncoming attacks and, with a roar, propelled several projectiles of his own -the metal spikes- at his enemies. Several of them were speared right through their gullet while others were decapitated, their heads impaled ontop of the thorn's razor-sharp tip. Vanessa reflexively reached out for the man's silhouette that grew increasing smaller and smaller. She couldn't stop herself from moving forward slightly as the desire to join in the fight and help the man she loved almost overtook her.

"Vanessa, we must leave David be. He made his choice and now we must do the same. If we stay here, all of us will be taken, including your son." Van's voice was gentle, but it couldn't hide the urgentcy in its message. Snapping herself out of her revelry and nodding once, Vanessa closed her eyes, scrunching up her forehead in concentration as she did so. In the next moment, her already long hair grew several more feet and twisted together into eight sharp, metallic points, each acting as a seven foot leg. Opening her hazelnut eyes, Vanessa transmogrified her right arm into a giant, metal version of it before offering it to Van. Once his needle-like claws had dug into her giganto-arm, her spiderlike hair-legs bunched up and leaped. Vanessa's metallic hair-legs gleamed coal-black in hte moonlight before they jumped. They propelled her several miles into the air, above Providence aircraft as well, and landed about a hundred miles away from the ongoing fight, behind the deadly Providence troops and the lone David. Waiting for Van to declaw himself from her, Vanessa transformed back to her normal self. Her arm and hair went back to their respective normal sizes and their own normal components: pale skin and warm flesh for the arm; pitch-black hair for the hair. She made sure to do this as quickly as possible since Providence was able to somehow Track Evos by their elevated bioenergies**,** which were stimulated when an Evo activated its nanites. David had sacrificed his life so that she and their child could escape. She wasn't about to just throw that away so carelessly. After getting ues to the ground again after richocheting through air and space, the trio continued thier journey running with a seemingly endless supply of energy. The infant was silent. He had cried throughout the whole escape, but once they had landed on solid ground, the baby finally quieted down. Drowsy and spent from screaming for several hours straight, the child was sound asleep. Van, Vanessa, and the baby were all safe. For now.

Van, Vanessa, and the baby were silently resting in a small alcove under the roots of a great tree whose roots seemed to magically have closed off their entrance and, therefore, closed off anyway someone could easily find them. They were tired, having run all day and night for two days straight without any more than five minute breaks in between. Despite their lack of stamina, though, Van and Vanessa knew that they would have to continue on shortly if they hoped to avoid any minions of Providence that happened to skulking in the woods. With a heavy sigh and a look of agreement from Vanessa, Van swiftly activated his nanites, unleashing the needle-like claws in the process, and dug his claws into one of the thick roots of the tree. The moment he touched it, he manipulated the nanites in the trees, causing the roots to move aside and reveal the trio's hiding place. Deactivating his nanites as soon as the entryway was clear, he and Vanessa crawled out from under the tree as fast as possible. Once Vanessa was on the outside, she reached under the tree and carefully lifted the infant out and safely into her arms. She was thankful to whatever god or goddess there was that the child had woken up was still asleep from its third nap since waking up yesterday.

Craddling the infant in comforting arms, Vanessa led the way out of the immediate area and toward -after Van checked the compass- a westward direction. They both knew that Providence must have already picked up the spike in bioenergies coming from the area they were just at and although they might not have guessed who the bioenergies belonged to, Providence would still send at least a small fleet to apprehend an Evo. Van and Vanessa just hoped that they would get far enough away before any Providence agents -old and new- found them.

Vanessa, Van, and the baby ran across a terrain of boulders and desiccated trees, underbrush, and other vegetation. Providence troops were right behind them and closing in. The deep throbbing of the PAEAs mixed with the high-pitched whines of the baby to create a medley of almost deafening noises. Before long the Evo trio was surrounded on all sides by PAEA's and troops alike. There was nowhere that they could run to as an escape. When the dust stirred from the landed PAEAs' huge rotary blades finally settled, a rather large figure dressed in a white bio suit emerged. The suit covered every portion of his plump body with a clear, plastic face mask. His whole body was sealed away from the nanite particles in the air and in the earth. There was a little microphone that was inside the mask and just in front of his mouth. Van and Vanessa's eyes glared in anger and utter loathing as the man walked forward. Several soldiers continuously moved with him, five on every side.

"Van Kleiss, Vanessa Kleiss, it's about time that you stopped playing this little game of yours. David is already back in protective custody and getting the help that he needs. Soon you will join him and then we can finally talk about what needs to be done to-I mean for young Rex there," the man in white's voice was elegant with mock sincerity. Vanessa gripped the baby Rex tighter at the man of white's mention of him.

"White Knight, I will NEVER let you get Rex! Argh!" Van extracted his claws and stabbed them into the ground he was standing on, activating and controlling the nanites in the dirt. Towers of trees and ropes of vines ripped out of the earth and headed straight toward White Knight. White Knight just smiled slightly before whistling, a sound amplified by the microphone into a piercing slice through the air. A mesh of metallic tentacles whipped through the space above and in front of White Knight, effectively shielding the heinous man. The tangle of convulsing, metal growths turned into a dark-haired man. There was an eldritch device attached to the right side of his face with a one-eyed goggle over his only working eye: the right eye. The goggle glowed red with electricity and power. Tubes led from it and were buried deep into his brain, sending a blue-ish liquid into and out of David's skull constantly. Neither Vanessa nor Van could say that they were surprised to see that it was David who saved White Knight. They knew well enough what Providence's real goal was. To capture and control all Evos.

"Damn you, White Knight!" Vanessa's scream of pure, unadulterated hatred overpowered even Rex's glass shattering cries! This was why Van, Vanessa, and David had left Providence. Even though they themselves allowed such horrid mind rape to continue under their watch, they couldn't/wouldn't stay after they found out what White Knight's thoughts were on young Rex.

"So uncouth. Please watch your language. There's a child present," White Knight smirked. Vanessa had to visibly calm herself down for fear of accidentally hurting Rex by squeezing him in anger. "David, please take your son away from that 'unstable' woman. She clearly can't take care of children properly." With a swoosh of the air, David had turned into his Evo state: left side all tumultuous metal tentacles while the side with the one-eyed goggle was still human. In the next second he smacked down on the ground with his tentacles and propelled himself toward Vanessa with the force of a train traveling fifty miles per hour. Van, his claws still in the ground, conjured up several wide and thick trees to slow down David's path, but each one of them were ripped apart by David's tentacles before he hit them. David kept tearing up any trees Van put in his way and didn't slow down.

"Damn! Vanessa you need to leave this place. I can't stop Dav-" Vanessa pulled Van's arms out of the ground.

"Take care of Rex. I'll take care of David and Providence. When I'm done I want you to use your powers to make you, Rex, and this whole area escape for good from Providence's radar. Can you promise me that?" Vanessa handed her son over to Van who looked absolutely flummoxed.

"B-but, he'll need you. I'll deal with this, you g-"

"No. We both know that you are the only one who can hide this place from Providence, not me. We both remember what our plan was if Providence ever reached this place. And since David is now only a puppet, it has to be me. Good-bye and leave here with Rex. Providence must never get there greedy hands on him." David busted through the last remaining trees and landed with a loud boom several feet in front of Vanessa and Van. "Go!" Vanessa yelled as she turned her hair into eight metal legs, both of her arms into gigantic metal ones, and her feet into a duo of laser cannons, both of which were aimed at David's calmly advancing figure. Gritting his teeth in forced resignation, Van promised her that he will do his best to fulfill her wish and, using his one normal arm to keep Rex safely against his broad chest, stabbed down into the earth again. A huge vine rose from out under the rough dirt and lifter Van and the baby into the night sky. David, noticing the change in situation, was about to propel himself up after them. The moment he was in the air, Vanessa smacked David's body right out of the air and through several PAEAs that were flying toward the fleeing Van. David's body skidded on the dry ground once he landed on it, left side part first. The ripped through PAEAs plummeted to the ground, exploding almost upon impact. Several PAEAs that had yet to rise and the large crowd of soldiers around them were destroyed in the destructive explosions. Vanessa smiled in satisfaction and continued to ensure that no one would be around to hinder Van's escape by blasting the soldiers behind and in front of her with her cannon-feet: one for each direction. She didn't see the corpse of White Knight anywhere.

Already Van was just a dot in the sky connected to the enormous vine that was embedded into the dirt by Vanessa. She couldn't allow anyone to either get too close -for fear of the vine breaking and Van and her son being plummeted to their deaths- or too far -for fear that they would capture Van and her son. She was trapped there: unable to either leave or let her enemies leave. She knew that this was her end and she wasn't planning to go without a fight. She saw a quickly approaching David with the remnants of the Providence grouped behind him. Knowing what she had to do, she focused all of her energy in elongating and strengthening her nanites. She knew that doing this with all of her different forms (metal-arms, hair-legs, and cannon-feet) at once was extremely dangerous and could lead to complete annihilation of the Evo and the surrounding area. She just hoped that her body would hold out until David and the others were close enough.

Right before David and the remaining Providence agents were upon her, her body contorted and imploded into itself. The resulting hole that resulted dragged in the soldiers and, after ripping out the ground he had dug his tentacles into, David. Soon the hole in space grew to be three miles in width and length. Van's vine was already sucked into the black hole and the rest of it was quickly being pulled in. When the last part was devoured no one was on it. After several more minutes of growing and devouring, the hole sucked itself in, leaving only the crater and barren landscape left as evidence.

Van Kleiss jumped off of his vine the moment he felt it get sucked from right under his feet. Luckily, he was close enough to the ground that he was able to shield the baby and himself from harm. His feet landed in a dry meadow of dead grass. By the time his feet touched the ground, he knew that Vanessa did that but he still had to know for sure. He stuck his still extracted claws into the ground. Untold miles away in a newly made crater, several vines ripped out of the earth and formed into a perfect copy of him except for the roots that connected him with the soil. The copy walked to the top of the crater, its roots moving with it. The close was clear or whether the close was empty. Nothing except for the broken dried husks of trees and rocks were in the immediate area. The real Van pulled his claws out of the earth, causing the copy to disintegrate into mulch. Sighing over the realization that Vanessa was gone forever, Van stopped a moment to rearrange Rex on his hip before focusing all of his power into his claws and ripping them into the earth. The whole area shuddered with the force of his might, fueled by his emotions: anger; hate; sorrow. The whole dried terrain was torn away from its foundations overlooking a chasm and sent the whole area, with him and Rex on it, spiraling away into the abyss. As he fell away into nowhere, he promised something to himself: I will build a kingdom for Evos and use them to crush Providence into nothing! As he thought this the faces of Vanessa, David, and White Knight flashed before his eyes. the last image feeling him with an insatiable loathing.

_**Don't worry the next chapter will actually concern Rex and Noah. This was just one of those "setting the mood" chapters. I promise to not write something this boring again(at least not in this story). Thanks to everyone who actually read this whole thing and please PM/review me any and all spelling errors. Have a good day! **_


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: Man of Action, not I, owns Generator Rex. I just love the show!**

**Info: Rex lives in a world where beings called Evos are hunted down, captured, and done who knows what to by the World Government of Providence. Rex, an Evo himself and one of the most powerful ones at that, has been hunted since the day he was born. Now fifteen years later, Rex lives in the last safe haven for evos: Kingdom Abysus , ruled by Rex's enchanting and enigmatic uncle, Van Kleiss. There Rex comes across Noah, a seemingly wayward human, and a forbidden tale of love and lust unfolds. **

**Warnings: AU; underaged sex and boy on boy in later chapters. I do warn you, though, that no M-rated material will happen before chapter three. Some kisses and hugs perhaps and maybe even some groping but nothing more until at least chapter 3. Aslo, OOC and OC(Noah is prejudiced against and terrified of Evos; Biowulf isn't [completely] evil. And Rex maybe is a little more affected by his emotions than usual[oh who am I kidding? In the series, Rex is soooooo moody{he doesn't like me-I can't fight any more} Oh well. I still love him.] I also make Rex a bit denser/dumber)**

_**Let the Adventure Continue!**_

Rex was racing through a large and heavily vegetated forest. His lower body was connected to a hovercycle by his metallic legs while his hands gripped the handlebars. He soared through the woods so quickly that almost everything was reduced to a hazy blur, leaving him barely seconds to avoid trees, rocks, and other potential hazardous obstacles. The reddish orange jacket sailed behind him as he was buffeted by a warm wind. The wind that coursed over his body and through his hair was almost pleasurable enough to make him forget about everything. Almost. He still had to watch out for the three Evos who were closing in on him. Rex cast a cocky grin behind him as he sped up, effectively putting several feet between him and his pursuers..

"See ya, losers!" The boy's goggles gleamed orange in the bright sunlight as he yelled towards the cloudless, blue sky . He didn't notice the lupine shadow until it's owner landed right in front. A werewolf of blue metal and diseased-looking arms had jumped right over Rex and kept running even as he landed. The werewolf's white hair streamed behind it as it galloped through the forest, paying no heed to the curses coming from the pissed off brunet. "Damn you, Biowulf!" the boy screamed in excitement, more thrilled than irritated that the race was actually getting challenging. Giving a raucous yell, Rex's bioenergies spikedand, in response, he acceleated, leaving the last two racers (a man with the lower body of a snake and had abnormally large, razor-sharp teeth that stuck out of his normal-sized mouth; and a teenaged girl with the lower body of a metal spider with legs six feet tall) in the dust.

"I'm catching up to you, Biowulf!" the black-haired boy taunted as his hovercycle moved closer and closer to Biowulf's four-legged running form. Rex's face was flushed with pure exaltation and excitement as he was just about to surpass the cybernetic werewolf. The trinagular formation of rocks that made up the finish line was quickly coming up and Rex was pushing himself to his limit in order to finally beat "Lightning Wolf" Biowulf at a race. However, before Rex was able to pass Biowulf, the werewolf suddenly stopped to sniff the air, running off to the left. He was lost among the verdant foliage in a matter of seconds. "Hey! Where are you going? Get back here! You can't just leave when I'm finally about to beat you!" The dark haired teen roared at the approximate area where the wolf had disappeared to. Biowulf didn't reply. "QUITTER!," the boy complained, a slight whine sneaking into his voice. _Damn! I really wanted to beat him. How could he just leave? That is so against the rules!_ The pouting brunet's bioenergies steadily dwindled down as his attitude darkened until, finally, there was none left, making his hovercycle be reasorbed into his body.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Rex roared as he fell head over heels through the air. When he landed, he continued to tumble end over end for several seconds longer before he was able to stop with an "Oof!". He got up in time to see the spider-girl step over him and the snake-man slithered around himl.

"See ya, Rex!" Both of them were laughing their heads off as they raced for the visible rock formation that was only a couple of miles away.

"Hey, Karen! Seth! Wait! Give me a lift!" They didn't stop running even as laughter continued to wrack their bodies harder and harder. "JERKS!" Rex yelled at the top of his lungs, but by now they were too far away to hear it even though he could still hear their laughs. Rex grunted in frustration. He was more irritated that he wasn't going to win the race, than that he was stuck out in literally the middle of Nowhere (Nowhere Woods, that is). _I can't believe my nanites failed me again! Damn! First, that weight-lifting competition and now this! I'm never going to get rid of my reputation as "Performance Anxiety"_**(1)**_ if my nanites keep malfunctioning!_ Rex thought angrily as he picked himself up and stomped off toward the general direction of where Biowulf had disappeared to. _If I can just find that quitter, I can make him give me a lift home._ He thought irritably as he walked in the forest, pushing aside several branches and stepping through some very thorny bushes. His toe bumped an unseen rock.

"Owch! Damn!" He screamed in pain as he hopped up and down, clutching his hurt foot. _I hate my life!_

* * *

Noah huddled under a copse of green bushes that matched the hue of his multi-poketed jacket almost exactly. Along with his jacket, his brown shirt added to his camouflage as it blended in with the brown dirt he was lying in. He just hoped that they blended well enough with his surroundings to disguise him from the wolfish mutant stalking the area. It was standing on two legs and was combing the surrounding area with its freakishly sharp, black claws. The blonde didn't really want to think what would happen if that rabid and murderous looking blue beast found him. Noah quickly took in a gulp of air before holding his breath as the monster walked right in front of him. The werewolf stood there for a moment, studying the bushes and the trees thhat were right behind them. Noah was only saved by a loud noise to the right. The metal freak bounded off into the direction of the noise, its deadly claws ripping into the earth as they swept over the soft soil. The golden-haired teen repressed a terrified shudder and expelled his captured breath once the wolf-thing had exited, charging into the woods. The relieved blond felt his heartbeat go back down to normal and waited several long moments to make sure that the mutant wolf-creature was truly gone before he pulled himself out from under the bushes. His hands were shaking like crazy as he smoothed off his pants, shirt, and jacket. _I need to get out of here fast! _The boy thought as he carefully trudged through the vegetation that was directly opposite the way that terrifying Evo went, the same way from whence it came. _Hopefully, there aren't anymore __**abominations **__nearby._ The blonde jumped at every little noise (even the ones he made when he accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it) as he walked.

* * *

Rex was feeling slightly better after he had been walking for several minutes. He always felt better when he was out in nature and walking around. He never felt alone or scared in the woods like some of his friends got because he always felt that he was being watched. Not in a "I'm-Santa-and-I-know-EVERYTHING-you-do way" but in a I-love-you-and-I-won't-let-anything-hurt-you way. He wasn't why he felt that way, but ever since he was young, it felt that the plants were always watching after and protecting him. Due to this feeling, he had spent hours in the forest and even in the less hospitable desert that bordered the Abyss. Rex knew the ends and outs of the Wilderness. So it was no big surprise when Rex came across another one of the many carnivorous plants dragging its prey closer and closer to its trunk-mouth with a tentacle-like root. However, he was surprised to see that a blonde teen was the "prey" being dragged. The boy appeared to be unconscious and wore a dirty green jacket. _Uh-oh._ Rex thought. He knew that the closer the boy was dragged to the tree, the harder it would be to free him. The thickest and most powerful tendril-roots of the active hunting trees were always near the mouth, which was always connected to the trunk "Hold on!" Rex yelled even though he knew the boy wouldn't be able to hear him. Without even thinking about it, Rex transformed his right arm into a humongous orange sword. He cleanly sliced through the roots that held the blond boy within their grasps. Rex reabsored the sword back into his body so that he could use both of his arms. "Okay, upsy-daisy," Rex sang as he quickly lifted the boy over his shoulder and ran off. The already regenerated roots of the tree didn't even try to attack Rex's retreating back.

* * *

**(1)**Rex is nicknamed "Performace Anxiety" due to the fact that every time he gets nervous or down-spirited, his nanites malfunction and he usually loses whatever activity he's doing as a result; often changed to "Performance Rexiety", which can also be shortened to "Rexiety".

**(2)** Loupgarou- another word for werewolf.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get out another chapter quickly and I'm too tired(It's 4:01 AM now) to write more. The next chapter will gocus on Rex taking care of Noah. So it will have some innocent fluff.**_


	3. The Molestor, The Slut, and The Hunter

**Disclaimer: Man of Action, not I, owns Generator Rex. I just love the show!**

**Info: Rex lives in a world where beings called Evos are hunted down, captured, and done who knows what to by the World Government of Providence. Rex, an Evo himself and one of the most powerful ones at that, has been hunted since the day he was born. Now fifteen years later, Rex lives in the last safe haven for evos: Kingdom Abysus , ruled by Rex's enchanting and enigmatic uncle, Van Kleiss. There Rex comes across Noah, a seemingly wayward human, and a forbidden tale of love and lust unfolds. **

**Warnings: AU; underaged sex and boy on boy in later chapters. I do warn you, though, that no M-rated material will happen before chapter three. Some kisses and hugs perhaps and maybe even some pretty graphic groping but nothing more until at least chapter 3. Aslo, OC(random EVOs and maybe some other people with more of a direct impact on the story) and OOC(Noah is prejudiced against and terrified of Evos; Biowulf isn't [completely] evil. And Rex maybe is a little more affected by his emotions than usual[oh who am I kidding? In the series, Rex is soooooo moody{he doesn't like me-I can't fight any more} Oh well. I still love him. I also make Rex a bit denser/dumber) XD **

**Oh yead if you find something you don't understand or is misspelled/improper grammer please either pm me or put in your review so I can fix it ASAP.**

_**Let the Fun Continue!**_

The sound of running water woke Noah up. The sound was like the tinkling of chimes in the wind and just as sweet. Drifting out of the realm of dreams, Noah momentarily forgot where he was and why he felt so nervous for what appeared to be no reason. Yes, he had no idea where he was and why he wasn't in his posh house enjoying another round with the young butler; but that wasn't reason enough to be as worried as he felt. He should feel calm and at ease. After all, he was in a green meadow overlooked by some very tall, but not at all scary-looking trees. He was lying next to a beautiful streambed with delicious looking water running through it. Noah could just imagine how refreshing and delightful the water would be, sliding down his throat. Not to mention the cool, but not too cold breeze that blew across his naked chest was..._Wait! Naked? _Noah sat up with a start and then, winced as sharp pains erupted from his entire right side: his right arm, right leg, and the right side of his chest. _What th...?_ And then it all came back to him: being exiled from Providence Capitol in Providence State, sent to this Hellhole, the blue wolf-freak, and, most importantly, that plant abomination. The blond shuddered at the memory of that _thing's _thick, oily tentacles coiling around him, thrusting hard against him and holding him tight, all the while dragging him closer to the _thing's_ gaping maw. Noah didn't remember much after that except for a sharp, blinding pain all over his right side and, then, nothing.

Noah had no idea how he escaped, why he was completely naked except for his green boxers, or why some greenish gunk had gotten on his entire right side from the neck down, he even felt its stickiness inside his boxers. _Okay. This is too weird. I hope some Evo-freak didn't rescue me from that plant-abomination just to eat me. If that's the case, this green gunk is probably some type of seasoning. That must be the case! I need to get out of here!_Noah's thought, going from assumptions to belief in five seconds flat. Looking around for the man-eating Evo, Noah saw it. Some type of reddish creature with shiny, reflective orange eyes was hunched over the stream. _Probably eating some poor _normal_ fish as appetizers until I'm ready_, Noah thought with a grimace. _I feel sorry for those fish, but better them than me. _With that selfish thought in mind, the blond tried his best to drag his body away as fast and as silently as possible.

Using only his left arm and left leg, the blond pulled himself away from where he was sitting and had to stifle back screams of pain as the constant movement sent waves of pain up his right side. "Ahhhh!" A loud scream pierced the blond's throat as the right side of his chest slid pass a sharp rock that was hidden in the grass. The green gunk smeared all over the rock's surface. Noah heard a set of footsteps rushing toward where he lay, writing in agony. _Damn! I don't want to be eaten by some fucking _abomination_! _Noah cried inwardly as external tears slid down his face, not only because of the intense pain in his right side, but also because of the fear of being eaten by some monster. When the footsteps approached him from behind, Noah closed his eyes in fright, awaiting what he knew had to be coming: a hungry Evo wanting him for lunch.

* * *

Rex was hunched over while he splashed cold water over his face. His orange goggles kept the freezing water from blinding him even while the rest of his body was quickly becoming soaked through. The young Evo was trying to get rid of some _very _disturbing thoughts. But try as he may, the brunet couldn't forget how nice and warm the blond's cock felt in his hand even while it was soft. The brunet sent another torrent of numbing, cold water splashing all over his face as the memories of earlier today came rushing back.

_**~FLASHBACK START~**_

The young Evo ran out of the forest of trees and into a meadow that reminded him of a sea of grass going on as far as the eye could see, except for where "That was close! That _definitely_wouldn't have helped," Rex breathed a sigh of relief as he came to a stop just centimeters away from the gleaming water's surface. Placing the sleeping blond a couple of feet away from the gently lapping water, Rex gently probed the blond's body. First, the left, the middle, and then the right, stopping when the unconscious blond let out a pained moan. Pulling out a pocketknife from his jacket pocket, the brunet cut away the blond's shirt, careful to cut around the area that brought the other guy pain. Once he was done, Rex carefully peeled the shirt off of the other boy and threw it somewhere in the distance where it fell hidden among the tall grass. Just as Rex had feared, there were tiny black spikes sticking out of right side of the blond's chest, starting several inches below the armpit. There were also various spikes stuck in the boy's right arm. If there were anymore spikes they were hidden by the blond's blue jeans. Gulping audibly, the brunet knew what he had to do. With hands that shook with some strong emotion -probably anxiety, more likely excitement- Rex used his pocketknife to cut the blue jeans off of the blond, revealing slightly hairy legs ad forest green boxer shorts. There were spikes leading into those boxers and out of them, all the way to the guy's knee and several inches more. Gulping again, Rex slipped his hand into the blond's boxer shorts and lifted them high enough so that he could see inside them. Rex felt blood rise in his cheeks and further down as he took in the blond's soft dick. Rex licked his lips and started to play with it, poking at first to some heavy rubbing. Soon, both the blond's and Rex's own member grew to full mast, sporting red knobs and veiny lengths. Rex's hand moved up and down the other's cock while his other hand rubbed against his own cloth-covered erection. Before either one could climax, though, the horny Evo finally remembered the reason for stripping the unconscious and defenseless guy that he was now molesting. Taking his hand off himself and using the other to keep the boxers up(even though the blond didn't nee any help in that department), Rex started to meticulously take out each and every spike, throwing them into the water when he was done.

By the time Rex had finished with the entire leg, the blond's dick had quieted down, but his was still going strong with memories of what he _did_ and what he _wanted_ to do. In an attempt to take his mind off of it, Rex quickly pulled out the rest of the spikes in the guy's arm and side, ignoring the instinctual moans of pain from the other.

Taking out a bag of leaves from the same pocket he took the pocketknife out of, the Evo opened the bag and dumped all of its contents into his right palm. Using his left palm, he scooped some water and carefully put as much as he could onto the leaves. Next, he used both hands to ground the leaves and water into a greenish conflation of some goopy substance. Concentrating on anything, but the fact that he was basically rubbing his slimy hands up and down the right side of a naked guy's body, especially where it came close to the butt, balls, and cock, Rex was able to get through his medicinal duty without molesting the boy again. Making sure, the green gook was properly in the wounds the spikes left behind and that the boxer shorts didn't look like someone had reached into them, Rex washed his hands in the cold stream, several feet away from the blond lest temptation striked again. His cock was still achingly hard and he didn't trust himself to think properly in such a state.

Soon the young Evo was dousing himself with the cold water, the orange goggles the only thing keeping his eyes from burning from the wetness. In his effort to get rid of _those naughty_ thoughts, Rex paid no heed to the swish and sway of the grass as a previously unconscious teenager dragged himself across the meadow, away from the brunet.

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

The scream came out of nowhere. Rex was so startled that he actually fell face first into the stream, screaming himself as he landed into the freezing body of water. Coughing and spitting out water, Rex rose out of the stream and wiped the water off of his goggles with a swift arm. All was silent, which from his knowledge of people in danger, was never a good thing to follow a scream. Jumping back on land, the brunet raced to where he last heard the scream, his legs carrying him even faster when he realized that the mysterious blond from earlier was not where he had left him. _Naked and_ hot _with a firm chest and a treasure trail that is almost transpar-_ Rex shook his head of that thought.

"Come on, Rex! You can't be thinking of _that_when he could be in danger!" Rex scolded himself, finally seeing the still form of the blond just several feet ahead of him. When he got to the blond, the guy in question was trembling with his eyes wired shut in what appeared to be fright. Rex knew he shouldn't be thinking it, but he couldn't help, but imagine the blond trembling under him in something entirely different from fear. Shaking his head to clear his mind once again, the Evo bent down in front of the nearly naked lad.

"Are you okay? I heard a scream and ran over here. Did you hurt yourself or..." Rex stopped mid-sentence as the blond looked up at him with the most loveliest eyes he ever saw, eyes of dark chocolate mixed with hidden swirls of hazelnut. The boy too looked momentarily shocked, but for far different reasons. He thought that the thing running after him was some nasty-looking Evo-freak, but instead it was a regular, _human_ boy. A boy who could be his age and, maybe, even his orientation. But his libido would have to take a back seat until he found out why this boy was here -in Monster Land- and if the boy could help him leave and go back home.

"Are you the one who rescued me from that monster?" the blond asked, looking up at the wet Rex with his swirling chocolate eyes from where he lied on the cool, knee-high grass. Rex had to mentally force himself not to look in the guy's eyes for fear of drowning in its beauty.

"Uh, yes. You were being attacked by a Sunazom tree**(1)**and I cut you out and...here we are..." Rex's voice trailed off as the blond gingerly stood up at first, then stood up more solidly when he realized the pain had lessened to a dull ache. His new position accentuated the fact that except for his boxers, the boy was buck naked. Following the brunet's line of sight, the other boy gasped and laughed, embarrassed. However, he didn't bother to shield his body from Rex's view in any way. After all, the boy was used to being seen more naked by more people than the brunet.

"I almost forgot. Do you know where my clothes are?" He asked with a deep, almost flirty smile. He didn't know if the Sunazu-Sunaxo-whatever tree was responsible for his lack of clothes or what, but he guessed from how the other guy kept looking at his groin with a shy blushed that the brunet knew about it.

""Well, um...You see, uh...I kinda had to, um, cut them away." Rex stuttered out. _He's kind of cute when he gets nervous_. The blond mused, not even caring that what Rex just said more or less amounted to molestation.

Seeing the slightly pervy way the blond had started to look at him, Rex rushed out the rest of what happened, excluding a few incriminating details of him and the sleeping blond. "You see, when one is attacked by a Sunazom tree, it's thorny tentacle-like roots scratched deep into its prey's skin to make it die, but with big animals -like us- it only knocks them out. It's basically like a knock out punch, but with thorns instead of a fist and with a sting instead of a punch. So I guess it's not like a knock out, at all." Rex shaked his head to clear it. "Anyway, the thorns were still inside you when I rescued you so, I had to-to take them out by-by taking off your cl-clothes and...the green stuff sucks away any of the spikes left over poison." The blond repressed an urge to laugh out loud at the brunet's attempt to explain himself. But he decided to take mercy on the fairly handsome teen. After all, it wasn't like the blond wasn't used to such things as being stripped naked while he was still asleep. In fact, in his experience what Rex did was relatively harmless.

"I understand. You did it to help me get better and I _greatly_ appreciate it and I wouldn't mind to repay you in _any_way that I can." The blond began, a seductive cadence in his voice that Rex completely missed. "That is when we get back home to Providence." The blond moved closer as he said this, hoping that their close proximity would instill in the brunet the urgency to fulfill the blond's request. All this accomplished was a nervously blushing Rex who couldn't stop staring at Noah's naked chest. A familiar stirring began in Rex's loins and his hope that this went unnoticed went down the drain.

"Come on-" He left the sentence unfinished.

"Rex." The brunet replied, guessing correctly that the other wanted his name.

"Come on, Rex. Tell me how you got here and where are being picked up at. Then we could _both_ go home and _play_ all _day_long," The blond shamelessly flirted, his finger swirling up and down Rex's clothed and damp thigh. His finger was close enough for little sparks of pleasure to jolt from the swirls where the blond's finger touched his sensitive thigh to his erection. Rex moved back uncomfortably, still trying to hide his reaction to what the blond was doing to said blond even though it was sadly obvious by now. "Just tell me where the transport where be and we can go _together_." The blond breathed huskily into Rex's ear as his finger swirled a path closer and closer to Rex's dripping bulge, lighting fires of ecstasy wherever it went. Rex pulled away when the other's fingers were barely an inch away from his stiff member.

"I-I don't know what you-you're t-talking ab-" Rex stammered, interrupted by the blond before he could finish.

"Wait! Don't tell me you were also sent to this Hellhole in exile?' The blond asked, realizing that Rex might be another exile like him. _An exile, huh? That sucks, but he _is_ hot and he _did_ save me so he knows his way around this land of despair. I guess, I can live with hi-_

"An exile? What are you talking about? My uncle would _never _banish someone from Kingdom Abysus!" Rex yelled, his voice rising higher at the indignation that someone would say that Van Kleiss would send someone away into the unknown wilderness away from Abysus. Unknown to the young Evo, he had just sent all of the blond's previous thoughts crashing into the ground in an all-consuming conflagration. Also beyond Rex's notice, the blond began to slowly back away, feeling disgusted with himself for touching -_touching, for God's sake!_he thought with a full-body twinge of revulsion- an Evo. _Oh god! What did I do? What did I say? Now that sick fuck's going to want me to be his personal sex slave until he gets bored of me. Then, he'll probably sell me to some other filthy mutants or eat me or both! What if he sold me in pieces like chicken A breast there! A leg there! This _psycho_ is going to kill me! _The teen's thoughts were racing ahead at blinding speed, jumping from even less plausible ideas like "_being used as a doormat to the Evo's cave_" and "_having my blood and flesh grind into some fluid for skin care or for some drink._" The blond was already several feet away from Rex before the brown-haired teen noticed their great change in distance and in the blond's behavior.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick or something?" Rex asked in concern, automatically moving closer to the boy, his erection forgotten and newly softened. Once Rex moved toward him, the petrified blond set off in a dead run, running back into the woods, caring only about getting away from the Evo who he was sure wanted nothing more than to use his handsome face as a trophy for a cave wall and his viscera as bloody spaghetti.

* * *

Biowulf raced across the meadow. In the distance he saw two figures, one backing away from the other. He smelled the air and smiled silently to himself. One smelled like the Young Master while the other had the stench of _human_. Biowulf had originally been traversing the deeper parts of the forest after searching the less wooded ones for the _human_that got away from him earlier. He still couldn't forgive himself for losing him. However, after an informative encounter with Van Kleiss via a plant-clone, the metallic loupgarou was back on the right track. And he eagerly anticipated the only end of his hunt that he or his master would take: the blond, ugly _human_lying dead and bloody in his claws. With that ghastly thought in mind, the blue werewolf increased his pace, his mouth opening for a howl. He saw the Young Master move toward the human and the human's subsequent running into the woods. He knew that Master Van Kleiss wouldn't want Young Master to see _any_thing as horrible as murder, even if it was just a human being killed, and that Master Van Kleiss would punish any_one_ who caused Young Master to see something so..._unpleasant_. It didn't matter, though, he would just grab the filthy _human_ and run without Young Master even knowing. If everything went perfectly -_and with my reflexes it will_, Biowulf told himself- Young Master would just think he lost the blond in the woods and, eventual, give up and go home. Dashing to the side to enter the woods several feet ahead of both boys, Biowuld disappeared into the forest and waited for his prey.

* * *

Noah heard the howl and immediately started to curse all types of profanities he could think of and even several he made up on the spot. The Evo had obviously called in another _freak_and Noah was probably doomed already with only one, but he didn't give up. He kept running at full speed, swerving in and out of the trees to no avail. That bown-haired monster was still after him and he knew that whatever made the howl earlier also had to close. He just hoped that it wasn't _too_ close.

* * *

Rex stopped for a moment when he heard the howl. It sounded familiar, but it was hard to say exactly who it could belong to since there were several wolf-type Evos in Kingdom Abysus who had similar howls. However, seeing the mysterious blond dash to the right, Rex began to run again, figuring that knowing who's howl it was didn't really matter yet. It was probably just another race or some Evo running for fun. In fact, the wolf-Evo in question could be several miles away. A howl could travel miles away from its source in all directions.

"Hey! Wait! What's wrong! Stop! I can help if your still in pain! I can make more green goo!" Rex chased after the boy, completely oblivious to the reason why the blond ran away in the first place. He didn't even notice as roots quietly broke through the hard earth and tripped him. "Oof!" Rex fell, his body coming in contact with the suddenly soft, gentle dirt floor. Rex tried to raise himself, but every time he tried to gain purchase on the ground, his hands suddenly slipped into it as if it was quicksand. And when he tried to scoot back his feet and belly sank into the earth. A scream later and Rex was on his feet, the ground became solid and hard again immediately following the scream. Rex ran to where he heard the terrified scream, founding nothing at all, not even a drop of blood. Dirtied and worried about the missing boy, Rex ardently combed the area, crawling close to the ground in his search. _There have to be at least some_thing_! No one can_ _just disappear like tha-_Then, all of a sudden, a dark haze lifted from the brunet's mind and he finally put the hard-then-soft soil, the roots out of nowhere, and the quicksand together. _Van Kleiss!_ It could only be him! He was the _only_one who controlled the very ground that Kingdom Abysus sat on. No other Evo could have turned hard dirt to soft soil to quick sand and back in only a matter of seconds. He knew where he had to go: home to Palace of the Abyss. Transforming his lower body into a hovercycle, Rex sped off in the approximate direction of his home.

* * *

**(1)Sunazom trees are trees that actively hunts for its prey (rabbits, insects, etc.) by setting out long roots with sharp spikes that scratch anything that brushes past it, causing unconsciousness or death(depending on size). Afterward, the trees drag its prey to its mouth and gobbles the poor creature up.**

**Sorry for being so late and the lack of fluff. I won't even make excuses for myself. Also, I know Rex maybe a bit stupid to the point of impossible, but I promise that there's a reason to that that will be partially revealed or hinted at in the next chapter or so. **

**I hope this is long enough to fulfill some of your appetite for a good length! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the molestation! There will be more, I promise! XD**


	4. One Type Of Torture

**Disclaimer: Man of Action, not I, owns Generator Rex. I just love the show!**

**Info: Rex lives in a world where beings called Evos are hunted down, captured, and done who knows what to by the World Government of Providence. Rex, an Evo himself and one of the most powerful ones at that, has been hunted since the day he was born. Now fifteen years later, Rex lives in the last safe haven for evos: Kingdom Abysus , ruled by Rex's enchanting and enigmatic uncle, Van Kleiss. There Rex comes across Noah, a seemingly wayward human, and a forbidden tale of love and lust unfolds. **

**Warnings: AU; underaged sex and boy on boy in later chapters. I do warn you, though, that no M-rated material will happen before chapter three. Some kisses and hugs perhaps and maybe even some pretty graphic groping but nothing more until at least chapter 3. Aslo, OC(random EVOs and maybe some other people with more of a direct impact on the story) and OOC(Noah is prejudiced against and terrified of Evos; Biowulf isn't [completely] evil. And Rex maybe is a little more affected by his emotions than usual[oh who am I kidding? In the series, Rex is soooooo moody{he doesn't like me-I can't fight any more} Oh well. I still love him. I also make Rex a bit denser/dumber) XD **

**Warnings: pretty graphic manrape between Van Kleiss(sorta) and Noah. Inspired partly by Peeta's Lover's review about "He better suck it up because soon he'll be sucking on something else." It made me laugh so hard I just had to write a sex scene in this chapter. Although it came out more rapey than I initially planned, but oh well, as long as it's hot, who cares?**

**Oh yeah, if you find something you don't understand or is misspelled/improper grammer, please either pm me or put in your review so I can fix it ASAP.**

_**Let the Fun Continue!**_

Van Kleiss was awaiting Rex in his throne room when the brunet charged into the room, his hovercycle going through the crafted holes in the stone walls. Those holes let in the bright sunlight that played around outside. Rex flew to a stop right in front of his uncle. The rotors that kept his ride afloat sent clouds of dust billowing every which way as he stopped. Van Kleiss, his golden gauntlet resting on an armrest, sat on the only piece of furniture in the whole room: a throne made entirely- that is entirely a spotted white tree with a high trunk for the throne's back, a bulbous appendage pooling out of its trunk as the seat, and two thick roots that acted as armrest. Van Kleiss looked like some great god of nature as he benevolently smiled down upon his nephew from where he set ontop of the stone platform.

"Ah, Rex. It's good to see you're home safely. I heard that you 'shorted' out-so to speak-during the race and couldn't use any of your powers. I had hoped you'd get over that little problem of yours," Van Kleiss said with the deepest sympathy and concern. "But it matters not since you are home and have obviously regained the use of your abilities." Gripping both armrests, Van Kleiss rose from his seat, walking down the steps that led off of the platform with grace. His young nephew wore a face full of anger as he transformed back to having two feet. His dark eyes glared menacingly at his approaching uncle.

"What's wrong, Rex? Did something happen on your way home?" Van Kleiss sounded genuinely concerned as he stepped toward his nephew. "What's wrong? You can tell me?" Van Kleiss reached out a comforting hand to the brunet. Rex backed off, smacking his uncle's hand away in the process. For just a moment, Van Kleiss's eyes became cold and hard, but quicker than Rex could catch they were back to their earlier loving warmth.

"I know you had something to do with that boy's disappearance. You're the only one with the power to do that stuff with the quicksand and dirt and stuff. And I bet Biowulf was in on it, too! He had to be! It'd explain why he left during the ra-" Rex grew louder and louder before he was preemptively cut off. He slumped to the ground as a brownish, needle-thin root extracted itself from his nape, its sharp needle-like point gleaming red with blood. Van Kleiss shook his head with a sad, resigned air as he slowly moved forward and picked up his unconscious nephew. By the time he was bent over, the thin root had disappeared inside of the earth.

A young girl with four arms -two normal and two freakishly large- stood under one of the several archways that led to corridors further into the stone palace. The sunlight streaming through the man-made holes in the walls gleaned off of her glossy black hair. When Van Kleiss turned back toward his throne with an unconscious Rex cradled in his arms, he noticed that the girl was waiting under the archway.

"Breach, you've come just at the right time, as always. If I didn't know better, I would think you were hiding a psychic ability from me," Van Kleiss said, his voice as ominous as a rattlesnake's rattle.. Breach, unfazed by his demeanor, sauntered into the room, her larger arms swaying back and forth like two big slabs of hanging meat.

"No, Kleiss. I don't possess psychic powers. They would just bore me, anyway. However, I am able to put two and two together. Rex was obviously unhappy with something you did and you _always_ make sure that he forgets _any_thing that makes him angry at you." The girl's poison green eyes lit up from under her pitch-black bangs with a dark smile. "After that, it was easy to figure out that you'll need me to spread the news. After all, this is_n't _the _first_ time you drugged our little Rex," Breach's laughter was like a cat when playing with a mouse: cruelly playful. Van Kleiss ignored Breach's replies, his only reaction being that his face grew harder.

"Then, if you know all about what I have in mind for you, I'm sure you won't mind going _all_ over my Kingdom and informing _every_one that the day tomorrow will be reset. Tomorrow _will_ be Wednesday again and the race will start anew. The victor of today's race _will_ give back their trophy and she _will_ not complain," Van Kleiss said, pausing only to take a breath. "Also, when you're done with that, you _will_ venture into the country of Providence and find out more about its current state of affairs and if the Providence Government was able to locate us, yet," Van Kleiss spoke as if he had delivered a deathblow. "Good bye." Van Kleiss walked off down a corridor several archways away from the one Breach still stood under without waiting for a reply. He didn't see the irritated grimace that crossed the girl's face, half hidden by one of her glossy black bangs. Biting back a thousand curses, Breach ripped a hole through space with her largest right arm and disappeared through it, set to do Van Kleiss's bidding.

* * *

Noah opened his eyes groggily, instantly realizing that he was chained upright in the middle of a stone cell. He was still dressed in only his forest green boxers and the damp cold of his cell gave him goosebumps. The grimy floor-to-ceiling bars gleamed sickly in the low torchlight coming from a singular torch set into a dirt wall on Noah's left side behind (_Or is it in front? _Noah wondered) the bars of his cell. Set into the wall a few feet from the flame was an open door leading out into a dimly lighted corridor that, after a few feet, made a sharp turn.

When Noah rattled his hands to see if he could pull himself free, the dark gray handcuffs encircling his wrists jangled and jingled like a discordant melody. His feet pressed against the hard-packed dirt that was the floor as he pulled against the manacles enclosing his wrists. He finally gave up with a frustrated cry, his now limp body slightly swaying back and forth. The sound of two sets of footsteps coming closer and closer to his hanging body echoed into the room, sending him into a state of panic. His eyes closed tightly as the footsteps -and those they belonged to- neared. Pretty soon the people -_The _things_. _Noah mentally reminded himself- would turn the corner and he'll be in plain sight of the monsters who kidnapped him. For one foolish moment, Noah believed that when he opened his eyes everything would be how it was _before_ he was exiled into Monster Land. He would be partying in clubs, drinking all types of things -including body fluids- shameless flirting, staying overnight at random guys' apartments, messing around with the butler, trying as many drugs as he could get his hands on, and basically acting like the hedonistic**(1)** wastrel**(2)** he loved to be. However, a low, threatening snarl -like the one a dog gives when it's planning to attack- shattered that particular delusion.

"No point in pretending to be asleep, _human_. We heard your little scream." Something said, disgust and anger evident in its growl. It was obvious to Noah that the thing would like nothing better to do than to kill him. He wondered why it didn't do so earlier and immediately shivered at the thought.

With a great internal effort, Noah pried open his dark eyes to see what he knew had to be some no-doubt sadistic, torture-happy Evos. He first saw the same mostly blue wolf-monster that hunted him and knocked him out earlier that day -at least, he thought it was that day since he didn't know exactly how long he had been unconscious. The monster's long, shark black claws clenched and unclenched in apparent hatred of Noah. Noah could imagine those same claws raking into his tender flesh, carving lines of scarlet into his white skin. Noah looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at those long, blade-like claws. He gulped audibly and was surprised he didn't wet his pants in terror, but he wasn't complaining. A man with a single white streak in his hair chuckled, his voice was honey only darker.

"Be kind, Biowulf. There's no reason to scare him before he even refuses to answer my questions," The mostly normal-looking Evo's voice was full of soft laughter. A heavy-looking gilded gauntlet seemed to act as his right hand and lower arm. The man -_No, the _monster_._ Noah scolded himself- moved closer to him, as close to the metal bars without actually having to touch them. The Monster-that-looked-like-a-man's face was full of understanding and sincerity as he looked the blond squarely in his frightened pupils. "Don't worry, boy. I'm Van Kleiss, the ruler of Kingdom Abysus, and I just want to know a few things. After that, you could go. Does that sound agreeable?" His voice was like silk, entrancing and smooth. Noah could only think of nodding dumbly in agreement; so he did.

"Thank you. May you please tell me, first of all, who you are and why you are here?" His voice was kind and amiable like an indulgent parent trying to reason with an especially disobedient child.

"Well, I-I was ex-exiled and se-sent here for pu-punishment. Oh y-yeah, my na-name i-is No-Noah Knight," Noah stammered out. He planned to tell this Evo anything he wanted. _Yes_, he thought, _it may be traitorous for me to spill my guts _(Noah instantly regretted that thought as the imagery those words erected chilled him to his bone)_ to these filthy Evos, but since I was already cast out by Providence, there's no reason for me to bare these freaks' torture for people who wouldn't do the same for me. _With that self-justifying thought, Noah prepared himself to ask anymore questions that were asked of him.

"Next, may you tell me how did Providence know where to bansih you to?" Van Kleiss asked, his voice slightly harder than before, but still full of sincerity and gentleness.

"I'm sor-sorry, b-but I-I do-don't kn-know h-how th-they fou-found" Noah couldn't hold back the sobs that racked his mostly naked body. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors that would be inflicted on him because he didn't know how Providence found Kingdom Abysus. He was sure that if, by some unholy chance, he was still alive come tomorrow, he would wish wholeheartedly that he would've died right here at this very instant. The blue wolf called Biowulf laughed, a horribly haunting sound.

"Biowulf, what did tell about not scaring the boy?" Van Kleiss's voice was sharp as he said this, but instantly became all love and joy again as he turned to speak to Noah. "Don't worry. I won't punish you just because you don't how they are able to locate me." Van Kleiss smiled, causing a tentative smile to jump up Noah's own face. "Now I only have one more question and I'm done with you. Are you related to a Mr. White Knight?" The way the gilded gauntlet wearing man said that made the hairs on the back of Noah's neck rise in fear. However, he wasn't about to _not_ answer another question in case it incurred Van Kleiss's wrath.

"Y-yes, I kn-know him. He-he's m-my un-uncle, but he was my legal guardian until he decided I was more trouble than I'm worth and had me exiled," Noah said, his stuttering almost stopping. The facade of benevolence and understanding that had coated Van Kleiss's face dissolved as quickly as sugar in water.

"That's too bad." He moved toward the side of the wall with the door that didn't have a torch. "Although I can't hurt him directly, I would greatly enjoy hurting one who shares his blood." With an openly cruel chuckle, Van Kleiss extracted thin needle-like claws from each finger of his oversized gauntlet and stuck it into the dirt wall. In the next second thick roots with bulbous points ripped down from the ceiling and up through the ground right above and under, respectively, Noah. Each tentacle had a bulbous knob at the very end that tapered to a rounded point with a small, slight slit at the end that had some type of sticky, whitish sap leaking out in steady rivulets. These sticky roots immediately entangled Noah's wildly struggling body, holding it still in the handcuffs. Several roots held the legs so wide apart that it was painful. Another tangle of roots gripped his waist and torso, digging painfully into Noah's skin. The sticky sap, instead of loosening the roots' hold on Noah, only seemed to make them feel even tighter. His white skin quickly became a purplish red as it bruise wherever the sap-covered roots dug into him.

"What are you doing? I thought you said I could go?" Noah wasn't that surprised that an Evo -even a human-looking one- would lie to him, but he hoped that the monster would feel remorse for lying and set him free. However, he doubted that, too. He was proven right.

"That was _before_ I found out you were related to that-_that_ waste of an existence!" Van Kleiss screamed, his face transformed into a demonic mask of hate. With his furious cry, an especially sticky root slid up into Noah's forest green boxers and, without any preparation of any kind, thrust into his unprotected hole. His ass was on fire and the sticky sap helped to add to the nearly intolerable splitting of his ass. The sap made the girthy root stick to the inside of his tight hole, causing it to constantly rip away from his anal walls in order to slam in and out. Without a doubt, Noah knew his ass was a bleeding mess even after only a couple seconds of being raped by the root.

"Ahhhh! Stop! Please! Please sto-" Noah's outcry was stifled as another slimy root came down from the ceiling and pushed into his mouth, forcing it open even after he clamped his lips shut. The thick roots ripping through both of Noah's holes reminded him of that night in Cabo, but without any of the pleasure or the warmth. The root in his mouth tasted like damp dirt and both roots were almost ice cold, contrasting greatly with the fire that the one raping his ass caused. Through the pain and behind the root thrusting in and out of his mouth, Noah could still see Van Kleiss. The man now had an ecstatic, downright orgasmic, look on his face, quite different than the one of absolute loathing from before. His eyes were rolled back in obvious pleasure and his hips were bucking up. A wet bulge stood out like a sore knob in his dark jeans. The spike-like points of his gauntlet were still penetrating the wall. Biowulf was holding his master carefully with his paws, careful not to hurt him with his claws. The wolf-thing seemed content to just make sure his master didn't fall back amid his hip buckling. However, there was an indiscernable glint in Biowulf's eye as his master raped Noah via roots. Catching Noah's eye, Van Kleiss gave a sadistic smile and two more roots ripped into Noah's holes: one for each.

Noah's screams were almost inaudible as the duo thick roots slammed into the blond's gaping throat. Noah was starting to suffocate. The very little amount of air he was getting was almost immediately ripped out of his throat as the two large roots in his anal hole ripped up into him. The sticky roots raping his ravaged ass hole rippled and gyrated inside of him, garnering thin crimson rivulets that managed to slide down their great lengths out of Noah's nearly filled-to-compacity hole. Noah tried to bite into the roots in his mouth, but all that awarded him was a third root added to the duo already digging into his ass, an obvious reprimand from Van Kleiss. Giving up and releasing himself to the intense, blinding agony. Noah was starting to believe that this invasive form of torture was never going to end when, suddenly, it did. The roots ripped out of his holes, leaving bloody and damaged tissue behind. His mouth ached and he could taste more than a little amount of blood in his mouth. Noah gave a sharp cry, followed by several long whimpers of pain, as the cool air breezed past his violated hole. More whimpers of pain followed as the other roots let go of his body and he swayed to and fro, his feet scraping roughly against the floor. Tens of threads of blood trailed down both of his inner thighs. Before he passed out from the pain, Noah had enough strength to glance once more at the Evo couple waiting outside his cell. Van Kleiss's gauntlet was no longer sticking into the wall. He looked_ extremely_ satiated with heavy-lidded eyes and a panting mouth. There was a very dark, very large wet spot covering the whole front of his crotch and the areas surrounding it. Biowulf still held his master up, but now there seemed to a strange expression on his face. Even though Biowulf's face was incredibly hard to read because it was lupine, Noah thought he could detect a glimmer of...jealousy? After that strange thought, Noah fell away from all his pain and suffering. He plummeted into a world of dark oblivion and didn't even try to climb back up to consciousness. He was happy to be there.

* * *

**(1) Hedonistic: from hedonist(one who does any and everything in the pursuit of pleasure and the avoidance of pain)- so basically hedonistic is to act like a hedonist.**

**(2) Wastrel: a good-for-nothing; a waste.**

**Sorry for the almost totally PWP chapter, but I liked how this one ended and I feel that doing another one's POV so soon would ruin the feeling I was trying to make, but on the upside Noah's predicament promises more sex scenes for you all to enjoy so hurrah! **

**See you next time! Wait, see...? Well, you know what I mean. XD**

**P.S. Does anyone miss the little side story of me escaping from an angry Rex (chapts. 1 & 2)? If anyone does tell me and I'll bring them back. (with more than me running away from him, of course! *wink*)**


	5. A New Memory

**Disclaimer: Man of Action, not I, owns Generator Rex. I just love the show! **

**Warnings: innuendos; suggestive language/content; talk of mind control via drugs and implications of more of Van Kleiss's plant rape.**

_**Me: **_***whispering* I was able to finally sneak away from Rex. He's been literally chasing me halfway around the world. I can't tell you where I am now because I don't know myself, but I'm in a mountain pass and-**

_**Rex: **_**Aha! There you are! Now you will suffer for writing such lies about me and Noah! We're nothing but friends! Friends who happen to be very explorative and open with each other. But anyway, you trying to make that into something dirty is-**

_**Me:**_** *Holds up a copy of last chapter's rape scene* Nothing but friends, huh? Then, I guess that bulge in your pants is just a bottle or thick tube of some sort?**

_**Rex:**_**...**

_**Me:**_** Thought so.*flies as fast as I can while Rex is still stunned* Now that I'm safe from the closet case for now, I can finally give you this. I hope you like it! *zips up to the right and away as another chapter worth of papers tumble toward my readers***

_**Me: **_***zips back around*Oh yeah, if you find something you don't understand or is misspelled/improper grammar, please either pm me or put in your review so I can fix it ASAP. Also, the idea for getting away from my Evo friend is indirectly inspired by BombayGoku's review. Anyway, let the story continue!*zips away again***

It had been weeks since Rex lost the Annual Race and he still felt a little bit glum about it. The constant teasing of his friends and not-so-friends didn't help matters much either. Plus, for some reason Rex couldn't understand, the back of his neck ached. It wasn't nearly as painful as it was last week, but it still felt a little sore and sent slight pinpricks of pain throughout his neck every time he craned his head. This wasn't the first time his neck had hurt in such a way. Little more than a decade ago, a friend of his died and Rex got an incredibly painful neck-ache a few days afterward, carrying on for several weeks after that. He shrugged it off, thinking it was because of how he slept. A couple years after that and even a few more after that, the same neck-ache once again reared its painful head. Never once did he questioned his neck-aches. He always thought that he just slept awkwardly from time to time. He still did.

"Oh, crap!" Rex cursed outloud. "I completely forgot about the tournament today!" The sun visible through the square stone hole/skylight in his high ceiling showed that it was well passed noon. The tournament started at noon. Luckily, Rex's match was slated for third. So as long as the first two fights took a decent amount of time, the brunet was in luck. It would kill Rex to be disqualified just because he had overslept. Another notch to put on his "Belt of Failure".

Rex swiftly jumped off his bed, clad only in a pair of white briefs. He hurriedly slipped on a pair of blue jeans, having to immediately take them off and put them back on slower due to the fact that he accidentally crammed both of his feet in one of the legs in his haste. After successfully pulling and zipping up his pants, Rex tied up a pair of orange sneakers and pulled down a white t-shirt over his naked torso. The shirt came down to just an inch above his knees.

Rex ran out of his room and the halls of the palace, anxiously aware of how late it was. After what felt like hours of running but was closer to a few minutes, the brunet spied an exit. In a section of the mile lone stone hall's wall was a rectangular opening, big enough for a fighter jet if such things existed in Kingdom Abysus. Not even pausing for a breath, Rex continued to run into and beyond the opening. Before his body fell broken and crumpled on the ground several tens of feet below, Rex's jet pack ripped out of his back and flew him to his destination: a rather monumental stone coliseum in the distance, situated in one of the many sandy deserts that served as the yard-long borders of Kingdom Abysus.

* * *

Noah couldn't imagine that a day would come when he couldn't feel the rapist's roots ripping through his ass, thrusting deeper inside of him as if to reach his throat. Even though he knew it couldn't have been more than three weeks, it felt like years had passed by as he waited in his prison, receiving daily "visits" from the rapist itself. Noah's ass was still sore and bleeding from the last such "visit". He wasn't looking for the next one that was coming in about another fifteen minutes. He couldn't help, but cry, his sobs catching in his throat. He was all alone in a cell unknown miles under and away from any possible aid. And he knew it.

* * *

Rex entered the arena, looking cocky and ready for battle, hiding the fact that he actually felt as cocky and ready for battle as a legless rabbit staring down a starving wolf. His outward appearance matched the guy he was facing. However, Rex's inner feelings couldn't have been farther from his opponent's own inner emotions. The white-haired teen Rex was facing radiated the pure confidence that came from being very powerful and knowing that he was so. The white-haired boy wore no shirt and his bare chest already glistened with a fair sheen of sweat from the overbearing sun above high in the lapis lazuli sky. He wore periwinkle sweatpants tied at his toned waist with a white drawstring. His feet were covered with a pair of light blue socks and light gray sneakers. The guy gave Rex a wink and a cocky air kiss. Rex balled his fists in fury, barely being able to wait until he could beat up(_Or try at least,_ his traitorous mind thought) the cocky punk.

"My fellow Abysians, I bring you the Three hundredth Gladiatorial Games! Since our beloved King Van Kleiss has other business to take care of, I, the humble Edilon Rezil, shall be the announcer for all of the matches today!" Edilon paused for a clatter of enthused applause. The dark-skinned and dark-haired male stood behind a podium standing before a throne dressed in various jewels and cushions, differing greatly from the stone benches that everyone else was sitting on. "The third candidates of the day are Rex Kleiss and Dereck Grebb! You can just feel the determination poring out of them!" His deep voice echoed throughout the arena. "Get ready, boys!" A three second pause. "START!" An array of trumpets blared, signifying the beginning of the match. Edilon Rezil backed away from the podium and sat not on the ornate throne but on a stone bench some feet away from it to the left.

Rex's arm became a ridiculously huge orange, metal broadsword. Rex raced toward the weaponless Dereck. The brunet's sword sliced into the sand inches from his right foot as if it were paper, leaving a deep gash in his wake. Dereck just stood there as Rex charged toward him like **a rhino.**When Rex was only a few feet and a few minutes away from cutting into the white-haired boy, Dereck made his move. He ran swiftly toward Rex, transforming both of his arms into twin katanas with blades of gleaming steel. His head and upper chest pitched forward and his dual katanas slid back, their blades flat and horizontal. They sliced through the air, cutting down his air resistance and increasing his speed. Rex realized what Dereck was doing too late. The white haired teen ran right in front of the doomed brunet. In one swift upward motion, Dereck's blades barely missed Rex's shoulders, coming to rest neatly by his neck. Both blades lied there horizontally, ready to slice into the brunet's neck at the slightest flick from Dereck. "Round One is over! Dereck Grebb is the winner!" Edilon Rezil shouted out across the arena with obvious enthusiasm. The audience cheered. "Now Round Two shall commence!...START!" Edilon's voice reverberated once again throughout the arena before he took his seat on the stone bench near to the ostentatious throne.

This time, tempered by his loss, Rex decided not to be the first one to attack. After several minutes of stillness and silence, the audience began to grow testy, openly booing and shouting curses.A guy sitting somewhere in the crowd even had the gall to call the boys cowards and time wasters. Finally, Dereck made the first move. He ran toward Rex with his right sword held low, barely skimming over the ground and sending fine particles of sand fleeing behind him. His left one morphed into a five foot wide and three foot tall shield, attached to his wrist. He held out his new shield arm out from his body, ready to block anything that Rex could swing at him. Rex morphed his sword arm back into human form for better mobility as he backed away from Dereck's charging form.

Dereck stopped running right at the brunet and instead ran perpendicular to him. When he was three feet away, he raced toward Rex once more. Different from his initial charge, Dereck swung his sword arm at Rex, dislocating the katana in the process at his elbow. The katana flew through the air and headed straight toward Rex's throat. Rex, in a panic, forced out his jet packs and jumped up, soaring high into the air. The katana missed his left leg by only a hair's breadth, skimming the underside of his shoe. The blade sunk heavily into the sand a couple of feet away. There was a calculating look on the white haired boy's face as he continued to run for the flying brunet. Dereck didn't stop his direction or speed even when Rex reformed his right arm into the big, above-ridiculous orange blade he was so fond of and flew toward him. The blade was cutting into the ground, spewing forth a torrent of sand. Rex let out a triumphant roar all the way, believing that it was impossible for him to lose this round. And after that he could win the next and, ergo, the whole match. Right before the blade would've slammed into Dereck's chest, he jumped up and flipped over in the air, landing on the blade closest to the hilt. His face was inches from Rex's own. Rex was to shocked to react and unconsciously stayed floating in the air. The white-haired teen smirked, a grin that could've easily made anyone-female _or_ male-drop their pants in heat.

"I win," Dereck said, blowing a kiss at Rex before jumping off the sword and behind the brunet. Almost instantly, Rex felt something hot and metallic poke the back of his neck. It was Dereck's katana, floating by itself in the air.

"And the winner is Dereck Grebb!" A loud chorus of cheers and shouts of praise from the audience immediately followed Edilon Rezil's exclamatory announcement. Rex was still floating in the air. A look of complete shock and disappointment painted his face a sickly green. Victorious, Dereck was standing a couple of feet behind Rex with a brilliant smile that just made Rex feel even worse. Dereck's katana soon flew back to its master, reattaching itself at the elbow before morphing back into a human forearm with his hand raise at the end in a triumphant wave.

Rex tried to settle safely on the ground, but quicker than you could say "mood swing" his nanites depleted and he fell to the sand. Luckily, he wasn't too far up since he had already started to drift down toward the ground once Dereck won. He landed heavily in the arena, his back slamming against the ground. The air rushed out of him in one swift moment and he had to shift on his side to suck in the much needed, but sand-coated air. The sand scarred his throat and burned his lungs on its way down. No one moved to help him, although many laughed-some muffled, most not-at his predicament.

"Now, both contestants please leave the arena! You can stay in the special Gladiatorial Suite to watch the next match and the one following that if you are so inclined!" Edilon Rezil announced, his amiable voice booming loud and clear throughout the coliseum. Dereck Grebb walked away toward the arched exit that he had previously entered from. He had a certain cocky swagger to his walk that was obvious to all. What was not so obvious was the upside down middle finger he flipped. That was only noticed by one Rex Kleiss. The same Rex Kleiss who felt his cheeks flood with blood from both anger and embarrassment. He scrambled to his feet and walked toward his own arched exit.

* * *

Dereck was the only one in the Gladiatorial Suite situated in a stone rectangle overlooking the arena and the new duo of contestants. The room was little more than a high-ceiling rectangular room with torches set into every corner, a small skylight directly above those torches, and a stone chandelier with a dozen brightly burning was candles set into the ceiling in the room's middle. There were two couches, both a deep green, resting back-to-back under the chandelier. Two wooden circular tables stood in front of each couch. Along one wall, there was a bar that looked it was seamlessly connected to the sand it stood on. Behind it were shelves filled with glass cylinders of dried plant matters, ranging in color from sky blue to puke green. All the cylinders were sealed shut with wooden tops. Despite the couches, tables, and bar, the only other furniture were the stools by the sand-colored bar. There was a sizeable rectangular chunk out of the wall opposite the bar that peered down on the arena and the contestants battling there. The large opening was covered with a flimsy veneer of what appeared to be spiderweb that effectively shielded Dereck from the sun and any onlookers, but allowed for hi, to see outside with a great deal of visibility. All in all, it was a fairly decent lounging room for a place with neither electricity nor most modern technology.

Dereck, his white hair shining snow white under the chandelier's radiant light, lied back lazily on the couch facing the spiderweb window. His left leg on an armrest and his right leg hanging off the side. His head rested slightly on the opposite armrest toward the wooden door and his right arm trailed off from the couch. The smirk on his face when he watched the brunet enter the room through the door was very hot and very aggravating at the same time. The pissed off look stamped angrily over Rex's face contrasted comically with the greenish tinge that he still had from his epic fail during the match.

"Rexiety, did you even train for the tournament or do you just suck so awesomely that no matter how hard or how long you train, you'll _always_be a total loser and fuck-up?" Dereck asked with mock confusion and mock interest of Rex's answer. Instead of replying, Rex just walked past the white-haired boy, sitting down on a stool as far away from the set of couches as possible. "Now, don't be a sour sport." Dereck got up from his laying position and sauntered lazily over to the brunet who was trying his best to pretend that there was nobody else in the room. "All's fair in love and war, you know that. It's your own fault if my little stunt tricked you. You can't blame me for your own stupidity." Dereck laughed as Rex remained silent, still trying to ignore him. After a few more minutes of teasing the irked Rex, Dereck left after harshly pinching the brunet's right cheek. Rex chose to acknowledge the pain it caused only once he heard Dereck's footsteps turn a corner and recede into the torchlit hallway. He rubbed his cheek softly, trying to rub out the red welt Dereck caused with his pinch. _Damn! I hate that bastard! And to think we used to be friends! _Rex thought sourly to himself before standing up and walking around the bar until he stood only a few inches in front of the shelves. He reached out and took a cylinder with a bright orange plant matter in it. Sighing deeply, Rex took the orange matter out of its container and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Barely a few seconds later, Rex felt the euphoric affect of the Orange**(1)** taking place, filling his body with a lightheaded warmth. He sighed again before getting another container. This one filled with a bluish-green substance.

* * *

Biowulf was stalking the halls of the palace. His irritation, rage, and disgust building with each step. Rage and irritation at the filthy _human _that his master seemed to spend all his time with lately. Disgust at the acts his master was doing with that same piece of scum. The first time it happened, Biowulf was actually somewhat happy that the _human _was being punished in such an invasive and degrading way. However, even then, Biowulf didn't like it completely. The thought of Master Kleiss doing something so-so _intimate_ with a dirty _human _was enough to make him retch. Seeing it done was worse. He barely held back the urge to vomit all over the cell. But he had to be there. When Master Kleiss was so deeply...integrated with Kingdom Abysus like he was, his humanoid shell was vulnerable moreso than usual. Doing such integrated moments if Master Kleiss's body was destroyed, his mind suffered a great blow, enough to perhaps drive Master Kleiss completely insane. He had to stay the first time to make sure that the human couldn't hurt Master Kleiss, despite how impossible it was. After that first time, Biowulf _never_ stepped foot in _that _cell again. He just contented himself to standing guide in the palace, making sure no one went where they weren't supposed to. "No one" in this case applying nearly exclusively to Young Master. Master Kleiss had made it _very _clear what the consequences would be if Rex relearned about the existence of the human and found about what was being done to it. Mentally strengthening himself to ignore what he knew Master Kleiss was doing once again to the human, Biowulf continued on with his tedious work, making sure that when Rex got home he wouldn't accidentally stumble upon his dear uncle pseudo-raping some human boy.

* * *

**(1)Orange-a plant-based drug in Kingdom Abysus that creates feelings of euphoria and joy in those who chew it. Affects are temporary and can be psychologically addictive. As the name implies it always comes in a orange color, the dullness, brilliance, and shade of the Orange depends on the quality with the brighter the better. Other plant-based drugs arre named after various colors, like Blue-Green, Green-Blue, Red, and Yellow.**

**Late I know, but I just couldn't get inspired so I waited. I think that it's better not to write at all until you feel you can write something good than just dish stuff out that you feel is subpar. Also, Noah and Rex will meet again next chapter.**

**P.S. I do not support drugs, I just write about characters who do. :)**

**P.S.S. Review, flame, critique, whatever(although I highly hope you review). The next update should occur before August ends.**

**Love you! **

**08/15/2010**


	6. A Breach

**Disclaimer: Man of Action, not I, owns Generator Rex. I just love the show! **

**Warnings: Mentions of rape; angst.**

**The Story Continues**

As tears swam down his features and sobs wracked his broken body, Noah tried to once again try to pull free of his shackles, his feet scurrying uselessly over the blood and into pools of urine and feces. Noah shuddered in abject disgust as his feet squished through them. His attempts were feeble in his despair. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never break free on his own. In truth, he gave up on freedom weeks ago. The only thing he looked forward now is the brief reprieves he has from torture when Van Kleiss goes away.

However, even then, horrible memories litter his mind and he can still feel the sap-slick roots in his decimated ass and ravaged throat. His forest green boxers still hanged from his hips. Covered in congealed blood and dried feces and urine as they were, those boxers were the only thing that gave Noah a semblance of peace. The only thing that reminded Noah of how he lived before being banished to Monster Land. He missed those days of comfort and excess and a small part of him still hoped -despite his ever-increasing melancholy-that he'd get all that back. The door to his cell creaked open and he closed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for what was all but normal to him.

* * *

Cruel laughter met Noah's ears. He opened his eyes in wary curiosity. It wasn't the first time cruel laughter preceded his regular rape sessions, but it was the first time it came from a young female-_thing_'s mouth. The girl-thing whistled. She looked completely human, except for the slabs of meat that served as two out of four of her arms.

"Wow, Van Kleiss really knows how to treat his guests!" the thing whistled in mock shock, folding her freakishly meaty arms against her chest. She stayed in the doorway and made no move closer to the nearly naked Noah. She whistled again as she sniffed the air in clear disgust. The smell of rotting feces and decaying urine was stagnant in the room.

"You'd think that Van Kleiss would be able to afford better lodgings for a visitor. I guess that's the economy for you. Even the king has to cut back a bit," she shrugged her shoulders as if she was saying "What can you do?".

Noah was quiet. He was too scared to talk in case it caused her to decide to come in and-and do something painful to him. He wasn't sure what since he doubted she had Van Kleiss' power, but something in her acid-green eyes screamed of sadistic desires and the knowledge of the ability to carry them out. The girl-thing continued to make insincere and sarcastic remarks for a while longer while Noah stayed deathly silent all the while except for the occasional whimper of pain when a breeze slid pass his damaged ass.

"I'm Breach, but you may call me savior," the girl-thing said after she, apparently, got bored with teasing Noah. She still stayed in the doorway, but instead of increasing, the volume of her voice shrunk down to a whisper. Noah had to strain his ears -about the only part of his body _not_ in pain- to hear her.

"I traveled to Providence under the cover of reconnaissance for Van Kleiss," she stopped for a moment, turned toward the darkness leading from the cell, and cocked an ear, listening to the slightest sound of anything. When she was satisfied, Breach turned back and continued whispering to Noah.

"I met with White Knight and told him you were here. Of course, he didn't really care, but when I mentioned that I would tell his whole country of sheep, he wanted to help you _very_much." She chuckled softly. She started to walk into the room, making an obvious show of breathing out her mouth instead of her nose. She stopped at the bars of the cell. It was at that moment with freedom seemingly, achingly close that noah mustered up enough courage to say one simple syllable.

"Why?"

Breach smiled menacingly, holding her normal right hand's trigger finger to her lips. "No spoilers." She slashed out with her arm (Noah flinched in fear that he had incurred her wrath). A tear in space was propelled forward: through the bars and into Noah. In the next second, Noah was gone and the chains that hung from the walls led down to what appeared to be a broken off section of the chains instead of handcuffs. "Too easy," Breach said, sounding almost disappointed.

Suddenly, her ears perked up as the sounds of footsteps echoed dully. From the volume and sound Breach could tell that the owner of the footsteps were still a long way off. She had plenty of time to tear open a portal and escape through it. And she did.

* * *

Rex entered a dimly lit room and the smell of shit and piss that flooded his nostrils was enough to make him gag. Now the smell of fresh puke joined the foul odors.

"What the hell is this? It smells like-" Rex had to take a moment and steady himself. Otherwise, he would've thrown up all over again. W hen he saw the shit on the floor inside the cell, the smell hit him anew and he couldn't help but bend over and puke. If he wasn't puking, he might've noticed the sound of footfalls growing louder and louder. It wasn't until those footfalls came to the opened door that they stopped.

"Rex?" A very much surprised Van Kleiss asked as he looked at the hunched over Rex to the empty cell. He breathed a sigh of relief and mentally thanked whoever disposed of the body.

"Van Kleiss, what is this? Why is there crap and stuff here?" Rex asked, keeping a firm grasp on his nose and mouth. His breathing came out in controlled breaths in an attempt to breathe in as little noxious fumes as possible. Van Kleiss swiftly thought of a lie as he walked into the room and put a comforting hand on his nephew's back.

"This is where your new Zegahuit was living. I didn't get a chance to have the cell cleaned yet. That's why I came down here now. Your Zegahuit was taken away so I could clean the cell," Van Kleiss said calmly while grabbing ahold of Rex's side and half-dragging/half-pulling Rex out of the room.

"Sorry for the secrecy, but I wanted it to a surprise for your birthday. However, since you found out about it a month early, how about I give you your birthday present now?" Van Kleiss continued his elaborate tale as he dragged/pulled Rex farther down the corridor. Rex allowed Van Kleiss to continue to pull him along. Something about the room he just left filled him with chills, but he chalked it all up to being underground, something he never liked very much, and believed his uncle's story wholeheartedly.

"Now why did you come down here?" Van Kleiss asked. Something in his uncle's voice made Rex reluctant to answer truthfully, but he shook the feeling away.

_What's wrong with me? I can tell my uncle anything!...Well almost anything._He thought, remembering the dreams he had ever since the Three hundredth Gladiatorial Games, especially the more numerous ones starring a nude Dereck Grebb.

"Well, I saw Biowulf pacing back and forth in front of a particular section of the wall and, well I-(Rex laughs nervously) I got curious and, when Biowulf was away somewhere, I walked over to it and used my nanites to see what is was. Then, it just sort of opened up and I walked down the stairs and-well this," Rex finished with another nervous laugh. Despite what he scolded himself about previously, he still felt uneasy telling his uncle about it for some reason. He even felt himself hoping that Biowulf wouldn't get hurt because of him. _Which is ridiculous really. Van Kleiss would never-_Rex's thoughts were cut off though when he saw the look in his uncle's eyes: hard and deadly intent. They were at the top of the stairs and the palace chamber greeted them, brightly lit by afternoon sunlight. Van Kleiss let go of Rex and pushed his nephew forward into the light. He stepped into the light himself and the sight reminded Rex of a nobleman off to war. It froze Rex's blood where it traversed through his veins. Van Kleiss turned back to the dark passage and, sinking his gauntleted hand into the wall to the right, closed it off, a wall of stone sealing the passage away from the rest of Abysus. Van Kleiss turned back toward his nephew and, upon realizing that Rex was looking at him in fear, relaxed his face into a more amiable countenance.

"Rex, isn't this the day you usually hang out with Circe?" His voice was kind and caring and Rex almost believed what he saw in his uncle was a foul delusion conjured up by his mind. Almost.

"Y-yeah, it is. I'll go right now," Rex said anxiously before hurrying across the chamber and through the ten feet tall stone double doors leading to the outside. He still trusted his uncle, but something was unnerving him. He just hoped that the unnerving feeling would go away soon.

* * *

After Rex ran off like his ass was on fire, Breach drifted into the room, her bigger arms sashaying at her sides.

"So did Junior find out your secret?" She asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"No, he didn't and I think I have you to thank for that, isn't that right," He said it as a statement, moving to meet her as she came closer.

"You're very correct. I saw Rex head down the stairs and I decided the best way to handle the situation would be to steal away with our little human until Rex was gone," she lied easily. In fact, she didn't even know Rex was still at the palace when she made her move. She figured he would've been on his date with Circe while she stole Noah, but she wasn't about to let Van Kleiss know that little fact.

"Is that right? How kind of you," Van Kleiss said in a measured tone, making no means to hide his suspicion. Breach raised up her hands in a shrug.

"Believe me or not. Either way I helped you out. Now all I ask is to allow me to keep our little Noah as a pet. I always wanted a human plaything, especially one so-" She smiled with held back laughter.

"How should I put it?...damaged, that's it. So can I have him. If you keep him around, sooner or later, your precious Rex _will _find out about him again and he'll hate you. And drugging him _again_ may leave him brain _dead_ instead of merely brain _dumb_," Breach stopped in front of Van Kleiss and offered him her smaller right hand.

"If you give the human to me, I can promise you that Rex will _never _find out about everything you did to it. Plus, you would no longer owe me for preventing Rex from getting reacquainted with the human. What do you say, _master_?" She finished with a tone drenched in sarcasm. Van Kleiss wore a mask of barely controlled loathing and rage. He breathed in deeply before shaking Breach's proffered hand.

"Deal."

"Ta ta for now," she waved as she ripped open a portal and, never taking her eyes off of her former master, left through it. The portal sealed shut behind her, leaving only Van Kleiss and his rage in its wake. Van Kleiss sighed deeply once more before slamming his gauntleted fist into the floor with a roar filled with his fury.

"BIOWULF!"

* * *

**(1)Zegahuit (pronounced Zega-whea)- an Evo that looks like an ape and can talk English (think of Bobo Haha).**

_**Me: **_**Well that was something. I hope you like it. Sorry, if the time line is a bit confusing, but this chapter takes place several weeks after chapter 5.**

_**Breach: **_***walks through a portal* I found you. Now it's about time we talked about me being a more prominent character in this story. My scene in Chapter 4 was so-so, but I feel that I need a stronger presce-**

_**Me: **_***throws her this chapter to shut her up* **

_**Breach:**_** Hmm? This is okay. It has plenty of potential for me to appear again. Plus, irking old and ugly has always been a fun pastime of mine. *laughs* Keep up the good work. I wouldn't want to leave you stranded in Antarctica or somewhere equally unpleasant, until you wrote me more scenes. Ta ta for now. *opens up a portal and leaves***

_**Me:**_**...Anyway, please review or flame. Whatever strikes your fancy. And if you spot any spelling or grammar errors, you know the drill: pm or review me.**

**P.S.S. Review, flame, critique, whatever(although I highly hope you review). The next update should occur before August ends.**

**Love you! **

**11/13/2010**


End file.
